Creating a Toon
The Make-a-Toon interface for Operation: Dessert Storm has a unique and user-friendly GUI with new features the player can choose from. Choosing Your Species There are currently eleven different Toon species to choose from in Operation: Dessert Storm; nine being the original species from Disney's Toontown Online, and the other two are Cow and Deer Toons. Unlike Toontown Online where the player has to click through a set of arrows to choose their species, a chart is provided to list all of the species to choose from at once. In order to change the head shape of the Toon, the player must click on the said species' box multiple times. Coloring Your Toon Operation: Dessert Storm provides a multitude of colors available to customize for your Toon, including the original colors from Disney's Toontown Online. The colors are arranged in a scrolling chart, and instead of clicking through them to view each color one at a time, the player is able to view each color with ease. Another new feature is the Color Picker, which gives the player more color customization than ever before. The player can click, hold, and drag the mouse to change the shades and hues of the Toon's color instead of using a default one from the chart. This can be also done for "split-colored" Toons by choosing the options for Head, Body, and Legs respectively. Laff Limits and Hardcore Mode Operation: Dessert Storm provides new ways for the player to challenge themselves at the game. As of now, the maximum laff has been increased to 140. By clicking the left arrow next to the Toon's Laff Meter, the player can set their own laff limit for their Toon. This feature will allow the player to create an uber with ease without worrying about gaining unwanted Laff points. Hardcore Mode, similar to a Nuzlocke Challenge in the Pokémon games, is a feature in Operation: Dessert Storm by starting the game from the very beginning at 15 laff each time the player's Toon goes Sad. All of the Toon's progress will be lost, but their clothing, furniture, and friends will remain. The Paint Shop After the player creates their Toon, they have the option to change their Toon's color as many times as they want at the Paint Shop in Toontown Central. In order to do so, the Toon must have at least 2,000 jellybeans to color one part of their body, and 6,000 jellybeans to get a full body repaint. Three NPC Toons, Painters Psyche, Buster, and Blurry will assist the Toon with choosing the colors to whatever they please. The color GUI will appear, and the player will have the options to repaint their toon in-game. Trivia *A recent color effect was added where Monkey and Horse toons now have colored ears that match their bodies. Monkeys and Horses previously had randomly colored ears. *A Toon can only be made White through just for fun Tasks. A permanent color change can also be made by admins of Operation Dessert Storm.